1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wireless networking devices and, more particularly, to wireless networking devices in compliance with Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards.
2. Related Art
There is a need for greater integration of functions in networking methods and systems. There is also a need for digital interfaces between components in networking systems. There is also a need for improved licensing methodologies to transfer technology between entities in order to increase integration and implement digital interfaces.